Love at First Sight
by Anima Maledetta
Summary: Tenou Haruka is a new, handsome student in the school the distant Kaiou Michiru is attending.


27/02/05 - Hi everybody!  
Before adding new chapters of Destined Souls, I've decided to post two one-shot stories: Love at First Sight (my very first fic) and Sight of First Love (the second one).  
This one is from Michiru's point of view... as always, read and review!  
A special thanks to Saun for her help with punctuation, grammar, etc. : )

* * *

**LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT**

It has been a month since I started the new year of school. It has been a month since I first met her. For me it was a dream and a nightmare too...  
She was smart, cool, elegant, strong and - of course - she was a girl.  
At least from my point of view, since the others seemed to have some problems figuring out the matter. Well, her tomboyish behaviour (and her male clothes too) didn't help things much.  
She arrived a month ago and almost immediately, she drew the attention of all the students...

"Michiru-san! Did you see him?" Tsukasa asked excited, running towards me.  
I smiled at her, one of the few people that usually talked to me at school.  
Indeed, my presence seemed to irritate most of them, maybe because of the various skills they envy me for.. or perhaps my popularity with boys, even if I really didn't care about them... they were all such kids.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"The new student, Tenou Haruka! They said he is a handsome guy and, well... I saw him and he is -absolutely- gorgeous! You have to see him!"  
I wasn't so interested. The lessons were over and I wanted to go home, so I tried to avoid the matter with my usual good manners: "I don't think that-"  
"Ah, over there!" she whispered quite loudly, piercing at a tall boy, who was speaking nonchalantly with some giggling girls.  
I looked at him and I figured out that there was something wrong with that guy... or maybe, there was something wrong with me, as I couldn't stop staring at him.  
"See? Even the distant Kaiou Michiru can't be so indifferent in front of such a guy!" Tsukasa teased, catching me out of guard, but only for a moment...  
"Of course I can! He is just a.. boy..." but was he really that?  
I couldn't explaine the odd sensation I was experiencing, but there was something different with that student...  
"He's coming this way!" Tsukasa's voice allerted me. In fact he was moving in our direction... my heart almost stopped when I met his dark green eyes, even if just for a moment.  
I don't know why but I couldn't help feeling like I wanted to cry for the strong sensations, the pain and joy I was feeling, as if my soul had suddenly found what it has been looking for all life long and even more...

After that day, I saw the handsome boy quite often and the more I saw him, the more I convinced myself that he was indeed a 'she'. Even though she looked like a boy, dressed like a boy and -acted- like a boy (expecially with girls...), I couldn't stop thinking about her as a female.  
Maybe because of my acquaintance with drawing and human anatomy, I recognized in her unmistakable feminine features. I was sure of that.  
Nevertheless my odd feelings for the tall girl didn't change. Was it love?  
Of course not... how could I fall in love with someone that I didn't even know?  
I was just interested with a person who could hardly pass unseen. A person who was neither shallow as most of the girls nor childish as most of the boys of our age...  
Did I find someone who could be a real friend to me, in the end?

A soft, sad melody filled the room, while my fingertips moved skillfully on the instrument I loved above all: the violin. My father gave it to me for my seventh birthday and from that day on, I've never left the world of music.  
My eyes were closed as usual. There was my own private universe, where no one could reach me, no one could hurt me... yet I couldn't put aside thoughts of her...  
The way she smiled confidently... the way she passed a hand through her sandy colored hair... how her muscles tensed when she was running on the track, faster than the wind. It was all so familiar... nostalgic... painful... and yet so beautiful.  
The music slowly ended and I sighed slightly, putting my violin away in its case. I knew I should have done something, but what I didn't know.  
Even talking to her was a hard task since when she wasn't running or at lesson, she was always surrounded by girls...

"You're pretty popular."  
I stopped and turned my head just enough to meet those dark green eyes.  
They seemed to inspect my deepest thoughts. Tenou Haruka was right there and was talking to me, nodding towards some boys who were -looking- at me.  
"So are you." I replied politely, refering to the excited girls who were still following her.  
She laughed at that: "You're right... seems like I can't get away from them."  
"Or you don't want to."  
She stared at me with an astonish expression I've never seen before on her face (perhaps I shouldn't say it, but I was proud of myself), then frowned: "You know... you're quite strange... what's your name?"  
"Kaiou Michiru. Pleased to meet you."  
"It's my pleasure, Kaiou Michiru. I'm Tenou Haruka." she introduced herself, smiling cooly, then she waved a goodbye and left. At that same moment I could almost feel the piercing glances of the girls who were watching us, but I didn't care at all... I was used to them.

From that day on, we started talking more and more, joking and enjoying the presence of each other. Then, one day...  
"You know... don't you?"  
"Know what?" I asked puzzled.  
"That I'm not a boy..."  
"Of course I do" I simply replied. She grinned, stating that she was sure of that and then added something that impressed me and sounded very important for her: "In this school you are the only one who can be a challenge to me."  
I smiled cheerfully at her, knowing exactly what she was talking about.  
Our friendship was the most important gift I had ever received.

However, for the others students things were quite different.  
Girls talked about me as the witch who enchanted their 'beloved Haruka', while for the guys she was the one who managed to catch the heart of the 'unreachable Michiru' (and of all the other girls as well).  
"Hi, Michiru-san!" Tsukasa greeted me, while looking around.  
I tried to hide my amusement: "Haruka's not here."  
She blushed fiercely: "I wasn't looking for.. him.. really... well, I have to go now... see you tomorrow!"  
"Goodbye."  
I picked up my things, preparing for leaving. Haruka was at the track and I didn't have to wait for her. I was really tired that day... all I wished for was a hot bath and a long sleep, but the three girls I met on my way seemed to have a different idea... "Are you Kaiou Michiru?"  
"Yes, I am." I replied coldly, imaging what was going to happen.  
"Haruka-san's girlfriend..." she added. I think her name was Yoko.  
'Here it comes...' I thought with a tired sigh. How could I explaine them that we were just friends?  
But in first place -why- should I explaine anything to them?  
"Leave him in peace, it's better for you." she assured threateningly.  
"Yeah, you're not right for him." joined another, who froze in motion as I glanced at her.  
The satisfied trio decided then to left, while I observed them with a detached look. A bath and a long sleep was all I needed...

"This afternoon. 5 o'clock in the park. Don't make me wait!"  
Haruka passed me by in a rush towards her next class, waving two tickets for the cinema. I smiled at the idea... staying with the tall blonde was always funny and relaxing... going out for cinema was an interesting idea.  
5:04 p.m. Well, it wasn't so late after all. Yet I found her sitting on a bench, speaking lovingly with a young girl. Haruka really adored flirting with them that way, but it was just a game for her. She would smile, but her eyes were always distant and cold, even with people at school, but - at least - not with me.  
"It's quite rare for me to see such a beauty." the tall girl declared, smiling charmingly at the other who had already fallen in love: "You..you really think so?", the girl stammered.  
"Of course." Haruka assured her.  
It was then that I decided to step in their conversation. After all, she was waiting for -me: "Don't be deceived."  
"Michiru!"  
"You're always saying that whenever you see a pretty girl."  
"Don't say it like that!" Haruka protested, while the young girl blushed deeply.  
"G-gomen!" she stammered bowing, then left almost running away.  
Haruka grinned, looking at me like nothing had happened: "5 minutes. I guessed I should have waited longer."  
I ignored her remark, knowing she wanted to tease me: "What are we going to see?"  
"A horror movie." she declared nonchalantly, starting to laugh after a few seconds, as she saw the effect her words had on me: "Just kidding! I know you hate those kinds of movies. It's a comedy... maybe.. or maybe not..." she murmured with a mischievous grin.  
"I hope so... for your sake." I replied calmly, but glanced menacingly at her.  
Haruka just laughed, but I could almost swear that the threat made her feel a bit uneasy.  
By the way, there was no reason for her being nervous as the movie was truly a comedy and a good one at that. After the cinema, we went for a coffee at a cafe in the surrounding area.  
When with Haruka, time passed by faster than usual and when we left, it was already dark outside.  
"Did you enjoy the evening?" the blonde asked, while we were walking on the way to my house.  
"Hai. Good movie and the cafe was a nice place too. What about you?"  
She didn't answer immediately and then almost unenthusiastically, she finally spoke: "Yeah, I feel the same as you..."  
I frowned wondering what was wrong with her, but she anticipated me: "Ehi, it's already 10, I have to go home now... good night, Michiru!" she called and left in a hurry.  
"Good night... Haruka."

The next day I didn't see Haruka. We were both busy with our class, so I decided to wait for her to end her daily training. She really loved going fast and she was great at almost every sports, better than anyone else. No surprise she stayed so much at the track in her spare time.  
The classroom was empty, except for me and Tsukasa, who decided to stay and provide me company. Suddenly the door was loudly opened. Yoko and her friends stood near it with an angry look on their faces.  
"Is there something wrong? What do you want?" Tsukasa inquired trying not to appear frightened, although she wasn't relaxed by any means.  
They didn't answer her, still looking at me... it was something between us and no one else.  
"Tsukasa-chan, you should go home now or you'll be late."  
"But, Michiru-san..."  
"Don't worry." I reassured her, watching as she reluctantly left the room. Then I waited for the latest complaints of the trio.  
After a long silence, Yoko went first: "I told you to leave him, but you didn't listen..." she paused to see my reaction, then continued: "Did you think I'm a stupid or that I was joking? I do know that you're still hanging around him..."  
"Yeah, we saw you with Haruka-san yesterday!" added the other girl, who froze again as I glanced at her, annoyed.  
"Now you -must- promise you'll leave him, or you'll find out on your skin how bad I can be!"  
That girl talked a lot really, even too much. I didn't want trouble with anyone (not for such a stupid thing), but being polite with those girls was a hard task...  
"Come on, promise!"  
"She won't promise anything to you!" the girls almost jumped out of their skin as they heard the angry, husky voice of the tall girl standing behind them.  
"Ha-haruka-san!"  
"Here I am." she answered crossing her arms across her chest.. "Out of my way.. now!"  
Terrified by the irate tone of their 'beloved guy', the girls ran away immediately.  
"Are you all right?" she asked me with a look of concern in her now softened eyes.  
"I'm fine. But why you are here? And your training?"  
"Tsukasa-chan told me what was going on here and I left the track... why didn't you tell me that those silly brats were after you?"  
"They are just girls in love... there's no reason to worry about them."  
"But..."  
"Believe me. You have no reason to worry." with that statement the discussion was over, the both of us knew that.  
Yet, the problem wasn't solved... not for Haruka, nor between us...

It was the second one I found under my desk in about a week... a beautiful, scented, white rose. But who was that rose from? I hadn't known, at least not until today.  
In fact, this time there was a letter among the pages of one of my books:

_"Day by day, month by month, I spent my time without a purpose.  
Then I saw you, wonderful mermaid of my dreams,  
You're the one who lightened up the darkness of my life,  
With you by my side, I know I could reach every goal,  
With you by my side, I would be the happiest person in the world.  
Would you make my dream come true?"_

_H._

Quite romantic... but who could that H. be?  
I thought of the matter then an idea made my heart almost stopped. Could it be... her? My best friend, the one who made my life a lot easier... could she be the one in love with me?  
"It's wonderful, Michiru-san!" Tsukasa came closer with an astonished look on her face, as she saw the white rose. "Who's that from?"  
"I don't know." I replied and put away the letter.  
"Maybe an admirer of yours... you're so popular!"  
"Maybe..."  
"Ehi, what are you two talking about?" Haruka broke in the conversation, then focused on the rose: "Oh... is that a gift for you?"  
"Hai..." I replied, then with a mischievous smile: "Are you jealous?"  
The blonde shrugged: "Not particularly. It's a nice gift." then she departed for the starting lesson, leaving me in a disappointed mood... it looked like it wasn't from her after all...

More roses followed the first two, then I found another letter:

_"I can't deny my feelings for you anymore,  
I need to talk to you, hope that you will accept my love.  
Today, after the lessons, near the old oak.  
Please, be there for me."_

_H._

'Should I go or not?' I still wondered even while I was walking to the established spot, near the school building. My heart kept beating faster and faster until I got there.  
I looked around then a noise made me turn. My hope faded away as I saw an unknown boy, quite agitated: "H-hi, I can't b-believe you're really here..."  
Disappointed. That was the only word I could think about to describe how I was feeling.  
"I-I'm Hiroto, my classroom is next to yours..."  
I couldn't deny it anymore... I wished - really wished - for Haruka to be the one in love with me.  
"I'm r-really happy you're here.. really..."  
Me, the distant violinist completely fallen in love with another girl, one that thought of me as a friend.. just a friend and nothing more...  
"I'm so n-nervous I don't know what I'm saying... please, tell me something..."  
I sighed slightly before speaking: "I'm sorry, Hiroto-chan... but I'm in love with another person."  
I could almost hear his heart breaking, but I couldn't help it.  
"Ah... w-well, if that's so... I-I think I should apologize for the letters I sent you..."  
"No need to excuse... by the way, I have to thank you for the roses... they were gorgeous."  
The boy frowned: "What roses?"  
Weren't they from Hiroto? Then who sent them to me..?  
I shook my head, smiling: "It doesn't matter."  
He took my hand and kissed it. At least he was a polite guy: "Goodbye, Michiru-san."  
"Goodbye." I greeted him, not knowing that someone else was there, watching us...

"Good morning, Haruka." I called her, speeding up to match her pace.  
"Hi." She just murmured.  
"It's not like you, being so quiet. Did something happen?"  
"Nothing. You should be the one with news, shouldn't you?"  
I took her arm to stop her, wanting to look right into her eyes, to understand the reason of her being so far away from me: "What are you talking about?"  
"Yesterday Yoko-chan talked to me... she had seen you with a guy and implied you had betrayed me. Of course, I didn't believe her and left.  
Then I saw you with that boy, near the oak... Well... you've finally found someone to love... I'm happy for you." she said that with an almost insensitive voice, but I could tell that behind that facade, she was really hurt.  
I knew I should have said something, but she sped up and left me behind before I could do anything at all.  
Durring the day I tried several times to meet with her and tell her the truth, but Haruka avoided me with every justification.  
Finally I caught up with her, after school. "Haruka, wait!"  
"I can't. I have to go and-"  
"Why are you running from me?" I inquired, standing right in front of the blonde to force her to stop and look at me.  
"I'm not..."  
"Of course you are and I want to know why."  
"..." she didn't want to look at me.  
"I don't know what you have seen that hurt you so much, but I'm not in love with that guy." at those words Haruka finally met my gaze with an expression of relief on her face.  
I decided to go on: "Yes, he wrote me some love letters, but I told him that in my heart there's already another person..."  
When I saw her smile faded I could no longer resist the temptation of caressing her cheek: "The most stubborn and attractive girl that I've ever met."  
Shocked, Haruka took my hand in her now icy one and leaned down, searching for my lips. Softly we met in a tender kiss, full of desire, which seemed to last forever. Finally we parted to breathe, looking at each other.  
I felt like I could lose myself in those dark green eyes that shone with all her love... love for me and no one else. I slid my arms around her neck, leaning my head on her shoulder, while she held me tight in her strong arms. A touch I had dreamt of for so many nights.  
"Michiru..." she stuttered "I think I really love you."  
Words I had always wanted to hear from her lips.  
"I love you too." was my soft reply.  
We stood there for a long time, then I frowned: "Haruka?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Who could have sent me the roses?"  
The blonde was quiet for a moment, then whispered: "I don't know..."  
Well... it didn't matter after all. I had all I needed with my Haruka by my side.  
My best friend, my partner, my soul mate, my lover.

The End -


End file.
